The Abnormality
, (reupload), (second reupload), and |singers = DEX and AVANNA |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background The Abnormality is a song featuring DEX and AVANNA by GHOST. It was their first work featuring AVANNA. The song was deleted, then reuploaded on August 10, 2016. The reupload was deleted, and the song was reuploaded a second time on October 24, 2018. Controversy Due to the fact that there was minor nudity in the original PV, it was tagged as 18+ by YouTube. The producer tried to file an appeal to but was immediately shut down.link This upset them because they have other songs with much more sensitive material and of all the songs, this one was flagged because it featured a female character who was topless.linklink YouTube edited the thumbnail of the original video.link In retaliation, the producer uploaded a "Family-Friendly" version of the PV filled with and sarcasm. Although they weren't too happy with the end result of the original song, they wanted to keep it up because so many people have liked it.linklink In the end they uploaded the song with a new PV where the characters are clothed and uploaded the original video to Google Drive (which has since been deleted). Succeeding versions Lyrics Hey... Can we talk about something? It’s rather important. …'' ''I hope you’re scared. I am too. I’m becoming a monster. :) I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality And you’ll be surprised, look in my eyes - I wanna die I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than malformation For a f▬cking thousand years My fading thoughts and twisted fears were caught in a dream catcher I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality Oh, I’m a little messed up! We’re screaming louder than our nightmares Not of pain, not of pain Out of fear, out of fear of the monsters Of ourselves I know it’s going nowhere but downhill A catalyst of imagery is all we need Stomach butterflies coated in acid A catalyst of imagery is all we need Tell me I look beautiful I am a normal girl Tell me I look beautiful Nothing’s wrong with my world Tell me I look beautiful I am a normal girl Tell me I look beautiful Nothing’s wrong with my world Oh, I’m a little messed up I screamed out loud, “Oh, I’m a nightmare!” Oh, there’s no going back now I screamed out loud, I screamed out loud I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than abnormality And you’ll be surprised, look in my eyes - I wanna die I’ll have you know, there’s nothing worse than malformation For a f▬cking thousand years My fading thoughts and twisted fears were caught in a dream catcher Oh, I’m a little messed up! I screamed out loud, “Oh, I’m a nightmare!” On my hands, in my mouth, on my tongue, in your eyes Look at me now, I’ve made a mess Oh, I’m a little messed up! We’re screaming louder than our nightmares Not of pain, not of pain Out of fear, out of fear of the monsters we call ourselves Derivatives |producers = nepTUNE (art, PV) and UmbraticForest (mix) |categories = Human cover |links = yt Qtd7trwFYN4 }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * The Abnormality Gallery The abnormality - Ghost single.jpg|Cover art of the single References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring AVANNA Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:English duet songs Category:Controversy